oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Clock Tower
Details Walkthrough Starting out .]] Talk to at the just south-west of the . He will tell you that the clock is broken and that you need to find four different coloured cogs from the dungeon beneath the tower to fix it. Go down the ladder in the room to the south. Then head through the passage to the north-east until you see four large coloured tiles on the floor. These tiles will indicate which direction the corresponding coloured cogs are. Note: Players cannot carry more than one cog at a time, regardless of colour. Obtaining the red cog ''Items required: Food and armour (both optional).'' .]] Head through the south-eastern door, indicated by the red tile and walk down the passageway until you see some s. The will be on the floor where the are. Run over and pick it up then return to the ladder where you came from. Climb up (do not use the red spindle on the same floor) to the and use the red cog on the red spindle. (The spindles are located on a column beside the ground-floor ladder.) Obtaining the blue cog cage.]] The is locked inside of a cell with a . You need to find another way to get to it. .]] Go outside of the Clock Tower and head north-east to where is (from the ). If you forgot a bucket of water, this is where the bucket and well are. You will notice a ladder just south of the cage from the . Go down the ladder and follow the long, winding passage for a while until you get to a wall that you can push. Push the wall to get inside and pick up the blue cog. Climb up the ladder that's in this cage and you'll find yourself south of the . Head back inside and climb the stairs to the and use the blue cog with the blue spindle. Obtaining the black cog ''Items required: A bucket of water or ice gloves.'' .]] Go back down the ladder and head through the north-eastern door and go as far east as you can until you see several level 2 . You will see the surrounded by short walls of fire. This is where the or come in handy. To pick up the cog, you may either use the with the cog or simply wear your . This will cool the cog down so that you can pick it up. After getting the , head back to the ladder where you first entered, but don't go up. You should see four spindles near the ladder; use the with the black spindle. Obtaining the white cog .]] Return down the ladder under the and head through the north-western door, indicated by the white tile and follow the outer passageway until you find some (consider taking an extra for Ratcatchers, or you can make one when you need it with kwuarm and red spiders' eggs). Pick up the poison, then go north-east down the far left passageway until you see two levers near the s. Pull the levers up to open the rat cage. Then head through the two gates and use the poison that you picked up before with the food trough. The dungeon rats will eat the poisoned food and begin to die. Wait until they've all died, and then you'll find that the gate to the west has become unhinged. Head through the western gate until you find the . Pick it up and use the ladder nearby to appear outside of the Clock Tower. Go inside and climb to the topmost floor. Now, use the with the white spindle on the top floor. Once you've placed all of the cogs on their corresponding spindles, head back to , and he will reward you. Rewards